


Move on

by GeorgeHarrisonIsRestingHisArm



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Mommy Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgeHarrisonIsRestingHisArm/pseuds/GeorgeHarrisonIsRestingHisArm
Summary: She was gone. She was really gone. But I’d still promised I’d play a set. Just for fun.
Relationships: George Harrison/Paul McCartney, McHarrison - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Move on

**Author's Note:**

> Paul's mom died and Georgie's there for him

She was gone. She was really gone. But I’d still promised I’d play a set. Just for fun. Just, maybe to get my mind off of it. Its what she would’ve wanted. Just to move on. That’s what dad says, that’s what the aunts say. Even bloody Mike says it. So we did a set. And I tried my best to move on. But after, when the boys had left I had made my own bubble in the dressing room. Face buried in my hands as I cried. Hot tears streaming down my face and through the cracks in my fingers. It had just happened. I have no bloody idea why. No idea why she had to go. She didn’t say. She didn’t say anything about it. She didn’t even seem worried. All we got was, she was sick. But you're not supposed to die. You're not supposed to just leave your son like that. 

But my thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of the door opening. I shot my head up trying to see who the hell would be here at 11:30. I didn’t know how bright lights could be but when he turned them on I flinched. 

“Oh sorry.” He flicked them back off. I could hear his boots click along on the tile as he walked over to my spot on the floor. He sat down next to me, not saying anything. Just waiting. 

“You alright?” I shook my head lightly. I already had a throbbing headache, I didn’t need more. 

Again quiet. George was quiet. He had become the word quiet. He was just bound to do so. But when you got him going on something he really liked he wouldn’t shut up. But he knew when to be quiet, and right now was one of them. My head was out of my hands by now, and George had shifted over and placed his head on my shoulder. My sadness seemed to radiate to him. I hadn’t told him, I hadn’t told anyone but somehow he knew. My eyes started filling up but George saved the day by intertwining his fingers with mine. He squeezed my hand and nuzzled deeper into my neck. And then there was one quiet,

“It’s gonna be ok.” A soft whisper. You could barely hear it, but if you wanted to, then you could. How the hell did he know? Did Mike bloody tell him, did Dad. Was he at the hospital secretly and I had never known? But somehow he knew. He was just, that friend. He’s the very best. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand before resting my head on his. I could hear him breathing softly, and his heart beating ever so slightly. He was calm. He had moved on. And he didn’t even know what it was to move on from. I was afraid he might fall asleep. 

“You can go if you want,” I mumbled, half lying. I wanted him here, just to keep me safe. 

“Don’t start that.” I laughed. Thank god. He smiled and opened his eyes. He turned his head up to me and kissed me quickly before resting his head against the wall. My face turned bright pink and that seemed to make him smile wider. His smile seemed to make me laugh, and he soon started laughing too. We were soon two 14-year-olds laughing our heads off over nothing but we couldn’t seem to stop The tears started streaming down again but this time they weren’t sad ones. He kissed me again, this time a little longer and that’s when the laughing was reduced to just smiling. Our smiled were pressed together so tight we weren’t even kissing really. Just really close. And I was okay with that. Because George would always be there. I had moved on.


End file.
